Open All Night
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Randy has a one night stand, but will it evolve?


_I saw you coming from a mile away_

_Trying to hide behind that pretty face_

_Bet my last dollar baby you'd been bruised_

_Poor little heart all black 'n' blue_

I saw her as she walked through the door. I knew her, but we didn't associate much. She was my boss, but I'd always thought she was beautiful. And she was. She was a beautiful woman. The way she conducted herself, made me realize I wanted to be part of that. But something was different about her today. She was closed off today. Everyone knew that she'd been dating John Cena for quite some time, but things had been different. Their fights had been monumental, having been heard from the locker rooms. She approached the bar and ordered a whiskey straight, and sat there with her head down. I wasn't going to pry. Her best friend/diva Nikki Bella was there to cushion the blow. But it didn't look like Nikki was coming over from my vantage point. She was locked in a drunken argument with Tori Crawford. So, I couldn't watch her drink alone, so I slid over to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look sad."

"Yeah, well, that's an understatement. Why are you talking to me, Randy?"

I asked myself that question, and I didn't have an answer for it. But I didn't know how to go about it. I was throwing all logic out the window, and I didn't care. I was going to figure out how to make her happy. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and that's when it hit me. I knew what I had to do, and telling her to do it, wouldn't be hard, because I was Randy Orton. It wouldn't be hard to convince her.

"I'm talking to you, because I know you need a friend. And because we don't really know each other all that well. I've been where you're at. I've been depressed. Care to tell me about it?"

And those were the words. The words that would get Stephanie McMahon to open up to me. And what I heard, I didn't like.

_Last thing you need's another pickup line_

_You must have heard them all a thousand times_

_God only knows what you've been through_

_Believe me I've been broken too_

_It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away_

_I've been around that block a time or two_

"I'm sorry to hear that John dumped you, Stephanie. You don't deserve that. Nobody deserves that. But I've been there. When the one you loves dumps you, it isn't easy. So, you need something to take your mind off of it."

She looked up at me, those sapphire blue eyes, blazing with sadness. I couldn't help it. There was something about those eyes that I just wanted to get lost in. I had never had those thoughts before about her, and it was scaring me. I put my hand on hers and ordered another drink for me and her. She smiled warmly and held my hand. She was pretty much blitzed. I was well on my way to having a good buzz. Then the next thing we know, we were making out with each other. We couldn't help it. We were just into each other. She leaned into me, and whispered in my ear. After that, I was lost.

"I've got a room upstairs. I'm in the Penthouse. Suite 2110. I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"

I nodded dumbly and paid the tab. I watched her pay her tab and walk out. I was going to sit there, and think about this. But then I realized I had nothing to think about. I motioned to my friend, and designated driver, Bryan Danielson, and told him to take me back to the hotel. He didn't question it, he just did it.

"I'm going to get laid."

"Nice dude, sounds good. One night stands normally your forte?"

"I don't normally do one night stands, but I think this time I'll make an exception."

He said, stopping at the hotel I was staying at. He looked back at me while I handed him a hundred dollar bill. He tried to hand it back, but I shoved it back to him. He put it in his pocket and smiled at me.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem. That's for all the good you're doing."

And I got out of the car. I headed upstairs to the penthouse, not having a care in the world. Not even caring to think about what was going on.

_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth _

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

As I made my way upstairs to the penthouse, I realized that I didn't do one night stands. I'm a long-term relationship kind of guy. But hell, when you're drunk, you threw that out the window. You never tried to make it more than it was, it was just a night of passion. I knocked on the door and watched as it slowly came open. Stephanie was standing there wearing the same outfit she had been at the bar. She motioned for me to come in, and I did. She closed the door, offered me another cocktail, and then smiled.

"Come on, Orton. You're a ladies man."

"No, I'm truly not. I'm a one woman man. This is the truth. Now, I'm not looking for forever with you, Steph, just tonight."

"Same."

She said, kissing me. That's when I lost all control and remembered just what was going on. But then I remembered just how gone I was. I realized what I'd confessed to my best friend Adam Copeland just the other day. I was just truly head over heels for Stephanie McMahon.

_I got your taste in the back of my mouth_

_I wanna reach in and pull it out. _

_And I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_When you're this close, I'm afraid_

_Of the way I feel if I touch your hair_

_The way I'll miss you when you're not there_

_And that I'll see you when I close my eyes_

_It's too late, I've crossed that line_

I couldn't believe all of the things going through my mind. I knew that this was supposed to a one night stand, but I didn't know how to not make it one. We had taken a break in between our session and we were laying in bed talking. I found out a lot about her relationship with Cena and just how volatile it was.

"So, I just tried to make the best of a sticky situation with him. John and I loved each other. We still do. It just isn't easy sometimes. But, being apart is easier than being together."

And that's when I realized Stephanie was right. My relationship was over, too. But Eve and I had a very volatile one to begin with. I loved her, but I realized I wasn't in love with her.

"I feel the same way. Eve and I were like that. We were together for a year, but it just reminded me that fighting never solves anything."

She then leaned over and kissed me. And that's when we picked up where we left off. And I was just fine with that, because we were two people who were just trying to pick up the pieces of an already mixed up life.

_It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away_

_I'll still be around come closing time_

_Baby I don't wanna fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth_

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

I looked at the clock on the wall, because I couldn't sleep. Stephanie was fast asleep next to me. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I liked Stephanie, I did. She was a genuine person. I then had the realization that there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be at that moment than right here.

"Randy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah Steph, I'm up."

"Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"Putting aside everything you believe in to have this one night with me."

And that moment right there made everything worth it. Stephanie valued my decision to sleep with her. I couldn't help it, I had to turn towards her and tell her everything. I couldn't keep it inside of me. So, I turned to her and stroked her hair softly.

"You need to know something, Stephanie."

"Randy, please…I know what you're going to say. Don't say it. Please, not tonight. Let's just enjoy it."

And I knew that she was right. Whatever that needed to be said, could wait. Tonight I was going to enjoy it.

_It's 2am, it's last call baby, the barkeeps gone, I'll walk you home now_

_Save me baby_

_I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth_

_Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake, but it's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

As Stephanie walked me back to my room, she hugged me. She smiled at me and then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, Randy. We both needed it. I'll be fine now. Thank you so much for the reassurances. You've turned out to be a good friend."

She said, opening my door. I stepped in and closed it, after bidding her goodbye, realizing that what she said was true. All we needed was this night. But I was going to prove to her that what we truly had was real. And that was going to be a mission I'd gladly accept.


End file.
